Work as a team for a change!
by Nai-Kyo
Summary: Well the team is not really getting along as usual, so um..yeah. NEW CHAPTER-9! RR please .
1. Were Is Inuyasha?

Disclamer-I like Inuyasha the show, I hope you do to, but I don't own him, and neither do you... unless your the creators^^  
It was early moring and Inuyasha and co. was still asleep. Soon Inuyasha was awake and picked up a sound with his dog-ears.  
  
Inuyasha-"What in the seven hell was that."  
  
Inuyasha made his way across the maze of sleeping bodys and followed the noise. Soon after Kagome woke up and was suprised  
not to see Inuyasha in his normal postion in his tree.  
  
Kagome- "Were is he this time?"  
  
Sango and Kirara were the next two too get up. Seeing that Kagome was a little upset she went over and asked what was worng.  
  
Sango-"What's worng... Inuyasha say something to you?"  
  
Kagome-"No he ran off some where"  
  
Sango-"Again!?"  
  
Kagome-"Yeah, want to help me look for him?"  
  
Sango-"Sure why not, come on Kirara"  
  
Kagome-"Be quiet, we don't want to wake Miroku up now do we?"   
  
So Kagome,Sango, and Kirara tip toed over Miroku and headed to the woods.  
  
"WAIT!!!!"  
  
They all truned around to see Shippo running after them and relived to see  
that Miroku did not wake up.  
  
Shippo-"Don't leave me behide"  
  
Kagome-"Come on them, but be quiet"  
  
Soon they rebegan the hunt, but little did they know, that monk was awake the  
whole time.   
  
Miroku-"They won't leave me behide"  
  
He got up and followed them into the woods.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It had been two hours the three had been walking and still no sign of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome-"He's got to stop doing this"  
  
Shippo-"I'm hungery"  
  
They all gave off a loud sigh and countioned walking, and still the monk followed  
  
Miroku-"Wonder why Inuyasha ran off this time, last time it was because a squirrl"  
  
Soon the the mini group came across a lake.  
  
Kagome-"I don't care were he went I need some water"  
  
Sango- "Me to"  
  
Shippo-"Me three"  
  
They all took a long drink, a very long drink.  
  
Kagome-"Did you hear something?"  
  
Sango-"Don't mess with me"  
  
Shippo-"She's not messing with you I heard it too"  
  
They all truned around and waited fearfully to see what the noise was...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I love my story so far hope you do too... Really I do.   
  
A girl told me to do the disclamer.^_^  
  
Remember no spel check. 


	2. AAAHHH!

Soon The nosie stopped and still they stared.  
  
Kagome-"Mabe it was a chipmunk or something"  
  
Just as she said that Miroku jumped out off the bush. The girls were clinging to each other  
  
and Shippo had leaped all the way onto Kagome's head.  
  
Miroku-"Did I scare you, sorry about that"  
  
Kagome-"YOU'RE SUPOSED TO BE ASLEEP!!!!"  
  
Miroku-"That was your plan wasn't it"  
  
Sango-"Did you really have to creep up on us like that?"  
  
Miroku-"I just didn't want to be left behide that's all, it was Shippo who really woke me up"  
  
The girls look at Shippo, then stopped when it look like he would brust into tears.  
  
Shippo-"I'm sorry",he wippered,"I didn't mean to make you mad at me I just don't like being  
  
left out"  
  
Sango-"That's o.k.,he would have found us anyway"  
  
Kagome-"She's right, don't cry"  
  
Shippo ran into Kagome's arms. Kagome picked him up then looked at Sango.  
  
Kagome-"Well I guess we should keep looking"  
  
Sango-"Your right let's go"  
  
Miroku-"Umm... Did you forget I was here?"  
  
Sango-" I wish I could, come on"  
  
All five off them set out again ,all the while glaring at Miroku for scaring them like that.  
  
Miroku-"I truly am sorry"  
  
Sango-"Your lying"  
  
Miroku-"No I'm not I'm really am sorry"  
  
Kagome-"Yes you are stop talking"  
  
Miroku let out a heavy sigh and walked a foot beside Kagome.  
  
It was now almost 2:00 and there was no sign of Inuyasha, it was starting to look hopless and the  
  
day was getting hot.  
  
Sango-"Maybe we went in the worng direction"  
  
Miroku-"I think she may be right"  
  
Shippo-"Kagome what do you think?"  
  
Kagome-"Huff...Were going the right way if you look on the ground you see foot prints peridotly"  
  
  
  
Sango,Shippo, and Miroku-" peridotly?"  
  
Kagome-"He jumps in trees remember"  
  
Sango-"Oh, yeah forgot for a moment"  
  
The group contionued till...  
  
Shippo-"Did you hear that"  
  
Kagome-"Yeah I think so..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHEACK I'M SORRY ALREADY!!!!!!! 


	3. There you are!

Sango-"Hey look, I think it's Inuyasha"  
  
Miroku-"Yeah I see it to"  
  
The group truned and looked waiting to see.  
  
Kagome-"It is him!!"  
  
Sango-"FOLLOW HIM!!!"  
  
The group ran after the figure, and it seemed to get faster with every step.  
  
Shippo-"I can't run much longer"  
  
Sango-"He's right, were all starting to slow down"  
  
Kagome-" Hope that is Inuyasha...INUYASHA!!!!!!"  
  
The figure stopped in it's tracks, turned around... and it was Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inuyasha-" What in the hells are you doing here"  
  
Sango-"What are you doing leaving us behide"  
  
Kagome-"Yeah!?!"  
  
Miroku and Shippo waited for an answer.  
  
Inuyasha-"I heard a sound and I thought I'd cheack it out"  
  
Kagome-"Did you find that sound?"  
  
Inuyasha-" I'm still chasing it"  
  
Some Voice-"Do you want to know what he's following"  
  
Sango-"Who are you"  
  
Miroku-"Don't worry I'll protect you Sango"  
  
WAK  
  
Some vocie again-"It is I Naraku"  
  
Inuyasha-"Show your-self"  
  
Not Some Voice Now It Is Naraku-"Come and catch me half-breed"  
  
The WHOLE group was now on Naraku's trail . Soon they saw Naraku standing infront of   
a cave hole.  
  
Naraku-"Follow me if you can"  
  
With that he went in and a bolder(outofknowwere)covered the cave hole.  
  
Inuyasha-"I will not lose his trail to a rock"  
  
Miroku-" Nor I"  
  
They all walked over to the huge rock.  
  
Sango-"well I guess we have to push"  
  
Kagome-"My day just goes from bad to worst"  
  
Inuyasha-"Well come on 1...2...3"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I don't have spell check...  
  
Hope you like it so far^_^ 


	4. MOVE THAT ROCK!

The group tried,but it didn't work, so they tried again, and again, and again, and...you get the picture.  
  
Inuyasha-"Someone's not pulling there weight"  
  
Kagome-"Not me"  
  
Sango-"Not me"  
  
Shippo"Not me"  
  
Inuyasha-"Well Miroku"  
  
Miroku-"I don't think it's me"  
  
Kagome-"Can I ask a question?"  
  
Miroku-"What"  
  
Kagome-"Miroku when did you try to lift?"  
  
Miroku-"1...2...lift"  
  
Inuyasha-"that's the problem, your lifting at the wrong time monk, it's 1...2...3...lift"  
  
Sango-"Well I was doing the same thing"  
  
Inuyasha-So it was both of you, and you said not me"  
  
Sango-"Well I didn't know jack-ass"  
  
Inuyasha-"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JACK-ASS, WRENCH!!!"  
  
Sango-"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!"  
  
Inuyasha-"MAKE ME!!!"  
  
Kagome-going beteewn them"stop it you two"  
  
Sango-"You should control your boy-friend better"  
  
Miroku-"She's right"  
  
Kagome-Trying to be calm"And who said we were boy-freind and girl-friend"  
  
Miroku-"Well you two clearly show it"  
  
Shippo-"So is it true Kagome, well is it?"  
  
Inuyasha-"Shut-up all of you, did you forget there's a demon behide that rock"  
  
Sango-"Trying to change the subject are you."  
  
Inuyasha-"What's that suppose to mean"  
  
Kagome-"Not again"  
  
Inuyasha-"Well what about you and Miroku"  
  
Sango-"What are you talking about"  
  
Inuyasha-"I've seen the way you look at him"  
  
Miroku-"What do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha-"What I mean is that I think she likes you"  
  
Sango-"That could only come from a half-breed like your-self"  
  
Inuyasha-"I dare you to call me that again"  
  
Sango-"HALF-BREED, HALF-BREED, HALF-BREED"  
  
Miroku held back Sango and Kagome and Shippo held back Inuyasha, will they ever get to the rock? Who knows.  
  
Mean while in the cave~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Naraku-"I like you dolly, your the only one who listens to me"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I sorry I don't have spell check, don't beat me up about it, oh and a shout out to Whitetail!!^_^ 


	5. Did they actully move it?

Kagome-"Come you guys we need to get Naraku"  
  
Shippo-"Yeah, Inuyasha say your sorry already"  
  
Inuyasha-"I HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT, TELL HER TO   
SAY SORRY TO ME"  
  
Sango-"Only after you say it first"  
  
Miroku-"Why don't you to just say it at the same time?"  
  
Sango and Inuyasha-"sorry"  
  
Kagome-"Now can we please get back to the rock?"  
  
Inuyasha-"If we can all lift at the same TIME!"  
  
Kagome-"Inuyasha don't start"  
  
Sango-"I'm not even going to listen anymore"  
  
Shippo-"At least some of us can grow-up"  
  
Inuyasha-"just lift"  
  
So everyone lifted at the same time and got the rock up, and guess what  
they found... a emty cave.  
  
Inuyasha-"Is this some kind of trick?"  
  
Miroku-"There's nothing here except the baboon skin and a...dolly"?  
  
Kagome-"Tha's not all look"  
  
Inuyasha-"It's one of those wooden things"  
  
Sango-"You mean a golem"  
  
Inuyasha-"I knew that"  
  
Shippo-"I can't belive we went all this way and didn't even find anything"  
  
Kagome-"All well we might as well head back  
  
Mean while at Naraku's castle thing~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Naraku-"Dolly, were are you dolly?"  
  
Servent guy-"Sir do you need any...what are you looking for?"  
  
Naraku-"Nothing, and no I don't need anything leave me"  
  
Servent guy-"Alright then"mumbling under his breath"Don't want to be hear anyway,   
stuck serving a guy that looks like a girl with wet hair"  
  
Naraku- In his mind"Those wrenchs took my dolly, I get her back if it kills me, with it won't...  
Inuyasha and his little group will pay!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How do you like it so far, please review. 


	6. UmI'm not sure what to call it, sorry

Back at there well "camp", if that's what you want to call it, things weren't getting any better because of the whole rock  
  
thing  
  
Inuyasha-"I can't belive we lost him"  
  
Kagome-"Don't worry, we'll find him again"  
  
Shippo-"Yeah, cause of the shards"  
  
Miroku-"Shippo's right, cheer up Inyasha"  
  
Inuyasha-"Feh, I don't see what there is to be so happy about"  
  
Kagome-"Inuyasha, it's called looking on the bright side of things"  
  
Inuyasha-"Looking on the bright side of things is not going to help us find Naraku!!"  
  
Sango-under her breath"your not helping"  
  
Miroku-"Did you say something Sango?"  
  
Sango-"Why of course not"  
  
Miroku-"Sure..."  
  
Kagome-"Why don't we all just go to sleep"  
  
Everyone else-"Fine"  
  
Meanwhile (whereeverthehellNarakuis)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku-"I WILL FIND YOU AND SAVE MY DOLLY YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH...oh look a cute little bunny how cute ^^"  
  
Later that same night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha- In his mind "I think In hear something"  
  
Naraku-"Hold on dolly mommy's coming"  
  
Kagome-"Did you just hear something about a dolly?"  
  
Sango-"I think I did? What about you Miroku"  
  
Miroku-"Yes I think so"  
  
Shippo-zzZZzz  
  
Naraku-"I'VE FOUND NOW PAY!!!"  
  
Inuyasha-"For what?" 


	7. The next part of the story

Naraku-"FOR MY DOLLY!!!"  
  
Everyone else-"YOUR DOLLY?!?!?!?"  
  
Naraku-"Yes my dolly" *starts to cry* "My poor,poor, dollly"  
  
Inuyasha-"We didn't see any "dolly" Naraku"  
  
Shippo-"I DID!!!"  
  
Kagome-"When did you wake up"  
  
Shippo-"Just now"  
  
Kagome-"ok then"  
  
Naraku-"You, fox child thing were have you hiden my poor little dolly?"  
  
Shippo-"I'm a fox demon"  
  
Naraku-"Just tell me were my dolly is"  
  
Shippo-"We all saw it but I think they forgot in there old age"  
  
Sango-"Who's he calling old"  
  
Kagome-"Yeah"  
  
Shippo-"Anyway I saw it in that cave you were in before you left"  
  
Naraku-"YOU DID...if I find out you were lying about this everyone you love will die"  
  
Shippo-"I don't want everyone I love to die" *starts to whimper*  
  
Kagome-"Where not going to die...right Inuyasha" *Glaring at him*  
  
Inuyasha-"Of...Of course not"  
  
Naraku then left and Shippo stoped crying and every one went back to sleep like nothing happened.  
  
Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku-"HER ARM IS TORN...SHE'LL NEVER BE THE SAME, WHY!!!!!!" *Starts to cry II mean really cry*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo-"Did you hear something?"  
  
Kagome-"No, now go back to sleep" 


	8. don't know you think of a name, WHY DO I...

If anyone is up-set about the joke, sorry...e-mail you and I'll send you and inuyasha picture for your pain and stuff...  
  
It's the next day...and it's moring...and there waking up...that's it...0_0  
  
Inuyasha-Well you all got up...I thought you were dead  
  
Kagome-Shut-up Inuyasha  
  
Sango-We can't all wake -up before the sun rises  
  
Shippo-She's right  
  
Inuyasha-I GET IT  
  
Kagome-Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed  
  
Inuyasha-What's a bed  
  
Everyone else-*falls anime style*  
  
Inuyasha-Whatever  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku-YOU, find me a person that sews things together  
  
Servet Guy-You mean a tailer sir  
  
Naraku-I knew that .  
  
Servet Guy- What my I ask for  
  
Naraku-STOP STALLING AND GET THE TAILER.  
  
Servet Guy-.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome-Now what  
  
Inuyasha-We look for more shards that's what  
  
Kagome-Ok  
  
Somevoice(try and guess who this is )-How dare you talk to my wo-man like that( I think there's something   
  
wrong with his speach)  
  
Inuyasha-Wonder who that is  
  
Koga- It's me Koga the wolf demon  
  
Inuyasha-Yeah I figured that  
  
Sango-I think everyone figured that  
  
Koga-Who asked you  
  
Sango- *rolls her eyes and sighs* Sped  
  
Koga-Sped?  
  
Kagome- s-p-e-d learning dissabilty  
  
Everyone but koga- * giggle, giggle, snikker, snikker*  
  
Koga-What's so funny  
  
Inuyasha-Oh nothing  
  
Some vocie *coughNarakucough*-you shall all pay for the damge you have done  
  
Miroku-Who was that? (Haven't heard from him in awhile or the whole story 0_0)  
  
Inuyasha-It's most likly Naraku  
  
Koga-Who  
  
Sango-Oh shut-up koga  
  
Koga-I don't need to because my wo-man loves the sound of my vocie  
  
Kagome-Be quiet Koga  
  
Koga-Yes Kagome  
  
Miroku-I think it stopped  
  
Shippo-I hope so *starts to wimper*  
  
Kagome-Don't be afraid Shippo  
  
Inuyasha- let's go I'm sure soon enoff we'll meet up with Naraku, so be ready  
  
Koga-I must leave you kagome my pack needs me  
  
Kagome-Well go on then, come on now get  
  
Koga-What ever you say good-bye Kagome *He leaves...that's it*  
  
Sango-They just come to you from ever were don't they  
  
Kagome-Shut-up Sango  
  
Sango-Well I was just saying a fact  
  
Kagome-*pulls sango's hair* stop  
  
Sango-*pulls harder at kagome's hair* you could of just told me  
  
Kagome-*Pulls Sango's hair harder*Well sorry  
  
Sango-*pulls again even harder*Then stop  
  
Kagome-*pulling again*You first  
  
Sango-*pulling once again* You started it  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha- *get between them*  
  
Miroku-Now we should stop we have other enimes to worry about we shouldn't have to worry about each   
  
other  
  
Kagome-Alright, sorry Sango  
  
Sango-I'm sorry too.  
  
Naraku-(you do have enimes to worry about monk, I'll be coming... as soon as my dolly's fixed and this cute   
  
little bunny leaves and stops being so cute^^)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's about it tell me what you think so far unless it's really, REALLY bad then e-mail me. I would e-mail me  
  
I think it sucks . 


	9. the next chapter

I know it took me long..sorry, I'll try to make the time between each chapter shorter...enjoy ^^  
  
naraku's crib~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku-SHE'S FIXED!!!!*huggles the dolly*  
  
Tailer-Are you ready to pay me now sir?  
  
Naraku-NO, now leave me so I can be with my dolly.  
  
Tailer-But I really need that money  
  
Naraku-Oh well  
  
Tailer-Then I'll just have to take back the dol-*gets killed*  
  
Naraku-SERVENT PERSON THERE'S A DEAD GUY IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Servent Guy-Not again...I getting tired of this, where running out of room  
  
At the Inuyasha & co. "camp"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha- Anything kagome?  
  
Kagome-NO, just like the 5 mintues before that and the 5 mintues before that.  
  
Inuyasha-FINE, I was just asking  
  
Kagome- Well stop asking...it's annoying  
  
Sango-Alot of things are anno- *feels something on her behide*  
  
WAK  
  
Sango-there's one of them  
  
As Miroku lay twicthing from the hit Naraku was planning some really mean, bad, stuffs to do...  
  
anyway back to the group...and Miroku's all better now.  
  
Kagome-When will you stop doing the Miroku?  
  
Miroku-When I die I guess  
  
Sango and Kagome -*sigh*  
  
Inuyasha- What happen to looking for shards?  
  
Shippo- There are more imprtant things   
  
Inuyasha-LIKE WHAT  
  
Shippo-*hides behide kagome*  
  
Inuyasha-coward...  
  
Kagome- Stop being so mean  
  
Inuyasha *mumble,mumble*  
  
Miroku-Why don't we try to get along  
  
Sango-The will be a cold day in hell  
  
Inuyasha-Your one to talk  
  
Sango-I wasn't even asking you.  
  
Kagome-Lets just keep walking, ok?  
  
Inuyasha-Fine  
  
Sango-Alright  
  
Naraku's place~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku-What if I make a fake shard?  
  
Servent Guy-Already done  
  
Naraku-BY WHO  
  
Same Guy-You  
  
Naraku-...what about a puppet  
  
Let's just call him Mr.Guy-Another one sir?  
  
Naraku-How about...oh I'll just send Kanna and her younger sister out  
  
Mr.Guy-Just wondering, why did you make the oldest look younger?  
  
Naraku-Do you want to go to the body room to  
  
Mr.Guy-Sorry sir  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I made a chap...if anyone cares. If anything is wrong that's not about spelling or that the story  
  
is just bad you may e-mail...thank you. *bows* 


	10. you think of a name for you are the smar...

I'M SO SORRY I WAITED LIKE A YEAR TO DO THIS...now back to the story  
  
Well the group was just walking when all the sudden shards fell out of the sky and they got every last one  
  
and they beat up naraku and everyone was happy until a comet came and killd them all like the stupid dinos  
  
well that's what would have happen if I wasn't so freakin' nice .  
  
Anyway the group was walking and then out of the blue a big comet came...no, no, that won't wrok... A person  
  
came and can you guess who the persons were...well can ya...it was our favorite evil sisters who go agaist nature  
  
Kanna and Kagura.. oh yeah and the group was like up-set and stuff and yeah.  
  
Kagura-I have come for your head inuyasha  
  
Kanna-...  
  
Inuyasha-Naraku tell you to come for me?  
  
Kagura-No I just thought you had the nicest head, dumb-ass  
  
Kanna-...*stands there waiting for her little sister to call for help*  
  
Kagome-Do you have t0 be so mean?  
  
Kagura-I'm not even going to answer that*uses one of the wind wheel things*  
  
Well lets see, what do I want to happen*thinks* I know,Kagome almost hits a tree, inuyasha stands there using   
  
his sword for a sheild, shippo was with kagome,sango flys off not to far away and miroku gets really close to her like you couldn't see that one coming  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha-I'm getting tried of this, WINDSCAR*now why must they yell out there atacks, I know alot more people  
  
would be saved if they didn't do that...ANYWAY*  
  
Kagura-You are a dumb-ass*calls on kanna*  
  
Kanna-...*refeclts his attack with her mirror sending inuyasha some place*  
  
Kagome-INUYASHA*like he doesn't already know his name*  
  
Miroku-Wind Tun-*gets his arm pulled down*  
  
Sango-Haven't you been watching anything, if you do that it will just be reflected back to you*lets go of his hand* sometimes I wonder  
  
if the wind tunnel is all you have to worry about  
  
Miroku-Thank you sango  
  
In the middle of one of those "moments" shippo comes out of no where.  
  
Shippo-HELLO  
  
Miroku-*sigh*  
  
Shippo-did I do something wrong?  
  
Sango-Not at all*stands there watching the *fight*  
  
Kagome-*all mad and such* You will pay for what you have done*takes out one of her arrows*  
  
Kanna suddenly puts down her mirror and sits down next to Kagura  
  
Kagura-What our you doing?  
  
Kanna-I may be quiet but I'm not stupid, jack-ass  
  
Kagura-Who are you to be calling ME a jack-ass?!?  
  
Kanna-Your older sister that's who, I remember what happen last time, the little bitch almost broke my mirror  
  
Kagome-What did you call me?  
  
Kanna-A bitch, a B-I-T-C-H, do I need to spell it out for you  
  
Miroku and Sango are just sitting there while sango covers shippo's ears  
  
Sango-This is kinda of fun to watch  
  
Miroku-shhh, they might hear you  
  
Kagura and Kanna here there "father's* voice in there head  
  
Naraku-This isn't working..come back we're going to have...A FAMILY MEETING!!!  
  
Kagura-Great, well it's been fun playing with you but we have to go inuyasha's head will just have to wait for another day.  
  
Kanna-Like that's ever gonna happen  
  
Kagura-You have no idea how much you piss me off  
  
Kanna-I wouldn't try to threaten me when you can't even beat a human*goes onto of that feather thing*  
  
Kagura-*follows* well if your so great why do you get back your-self  
  
Kanna-I don't have the time  
  
After kanna and Kagura dissapper something happens...  
  
Sango-I wish there were more fights like this  
  
Miroku-Same here  
  
Shippo-*now able to hear*what's going on...INUYASHA'S HURT WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING  
  
Kagome-I going to shippo, and sango did you say it was fun to watch someone trash talk me?  
  
Sango-Of cousre not...it was miroku I told him it was mean  
  
Miroku-o_o  
  
Kagome-*hits him with his own staff*  
  
Sango-*moves away from his body*  
  
At the family meeting~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Naraku-You two have been fight..and it's getting on my nerves.  
  
Kanna- why don't you ask Ms. "Wind Witch" since she knows everything  
  
Kagura-You wanna repeat that  
  
Kanna-Even if I did you still wouldn't understand me  
  
Naraku-why did I make girls ...v.v  
  
Kagura and Kanna-*glare*  
  
Naraku-What, I don't care what you think I can kill you anytime I want  
  
Kanna-...  
  
Kagura-Now she shuts-up  
  
Kanna tackles kagura and they start a cat fight and then some poor people from a place near by show up   
  
Poor People-JERRY, JERRY, JERR-  
  
Kanna and Kagura kill them all together like  
  
Kanna-Well it looks like you can be used for something  
  
Kagura-I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!!!!*stomps off*  
  
Kanna and Naraku just stare at each other  
  
Kanna-Well...  
  
Naraku-...yeah  
  
Kanna-well I got stuff to do  
  
Naraku-yeah bye  
  
Kanna-*leaves the room*  
  
Naraku-Well that was weird.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well kagome goes to take care of inuyasha and naraku sits in his castel thing with fighting childern...I'll go think of another chapter 


End file.
